


Digimon Guardians

by TMNTSakuragal



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Bad Puns, Battle, Best Friends, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character Death, Character Development, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Developing Friendships, Digimon/Human Relationships, Digital World, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Friends, Epic Battles, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Final Battle, Humor, Kidnapping, Memories, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Prophecy, Quests, Romance, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTSakuragal/pseuds/TMNTSakuragal
Summary: Teresa ‘Teri’ Hiroshima lives an ordinary life with her mother and spends time with her friends at high school. Everything all changed when her mother decided to marry somebody else; it made Teri furious and ran away from her home. June, her soon to be stepsister, went after her but then, a portal appeared out of nowhere and dragged her in. It’s up to Teri and her friends to save her. Once they found her, they were told that they have to save the Digital World and theirs! What adventure awaits for them? And what danger lurks both worlds? Find out right now on Digimon Guardians!
Kudos: 3





	Digimon Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to Digimon Guardians. This story will have action, adventure, romance, and angst! Enjoy it and please don't put mean comments. Now, onto the story!

Birds are chirping in the morning as everyone opens their stores for business. The warm, bright, sun shines down at a window where a young girl with short brown hair and blonde highlights that touches at the bottom of her neck, tosses and turns from her bed. Her face scrunched up from the rays of the sun. She begins to open her eyes as she stretches her arms. “Ugh…” She groaned. “Another day of boredom.” She glances at her alarm clock to see that it’s 7:00 am. “Well Teri, better get dressed for school.” Teri lifts her blanket and gets off from her bed and goes to her drawers, finding an outfit to wear. Teri picks out a red, sleeveless turtleneck, blue jeans, white socks, and black shoes. She grabs a pair of grey, fingerless gloves and finally, puts on a locket that she got from her 10th birthday.

On the surface of her dresser, a photo of herself when she was little, along with her mom and dad. Teri grabs the portrait as she touches the picture of her dad. “I miss ya, pops. I know you wouldn’t want to see your little girl sad.” Teri said. Her father was a veteran and passed away when he sacrificed himself to save his friends from a bomb that was going to hit at their base. He became a hero that day and Teri didn’t take it very well with her dad gone from her life. 

The very last words he said to his daughter was “Don’t let anyone take advantage of you. Be strong and be brave.” He gave a pair of black goggles that he wore when he was a kid, and put it on her head. “You’re the leader of this house now. Take care of your mom for me, okay? I love you, Teresa. My little Kitsune angel.”

A teardrop fell onto the glass of the photo. Teri remembers the day when he left and said those words to her. She wipes off the remaining tears from her face and maintains her emotions. “Wish me luck, pops.” She puts on her maroon headband and a pair of black goggles on top of it. She kisses the tip of her two fingers, placing them on the forehead of her dad. “I love you.” Teri leaves her room as she goes down the stairs. “Morning, mom!” Her mom places pancakes on her daughter’s plate and Teri went to sit down on the chair. She begins to eat her breakfast. “Better eat fast, sweetie. You’re going to be late for school.” Her mom informs her. “Mom, relax. It’s the last day of school.” Teri laughs. “Don’t worry.” 

“Oh! That reminds me.” Her mom said. “Teri, Edward is coming over today with his daughter for dinner.”

Teri almost chokes from her orange juice. “Him?! And with that little terror?! Here?!”

“Now Teresa. You have to be nice to them.”

“Mom! I don’t like him or his daughter.” She slouches her chair. 

“Sweetheart,” Her mom grabs a chair and sits down. “I know you don’t. But, you have to do this; please do it for me?” 

Teri sighs. “I just… don’t want you to get hurt again.” Teri looks back at the memory of her mom coming home, crying in tears. Teri has to be the one to comfort her now since her dad can no longer be there for his wife. Her mom smiles at her daughter’s protection. 

“I’m glad that you’re looking out for me, Teresa. You know I love you, right?” She asked.

“I know, mom. Me too.” Teri hugs her mom. Her mother is the only thing she has left in her life. Nothing could ever interrupt this sweet moment.

Then, a horn blares out which broke up the mother/daughter moment. 

“Who’s that?”

“Oh, that’s another thing I forgot to mention…” Her mom laughs awkwardly. 

A voice calls out; “Rosaline! Is she ready to go?” 

Teri’s right eye twitched. “He’s driving me to school?”

“I called him because I have an appointment from my job at the hair salon. I wouldn't be able to drive you there on time.” Her mom explained.

‘Well, it looks like I don’t have a choice.’ She thought. ‘At least things couldn’t get any worse.’

“Hey Teresa! I even brought June with me so you can spend time with her!”

‘You just had to say it, didn’t ya?’

Teri takes her backpack and puts it on her back. “I’ll see you later, mom.” She goes to the door and opens it.

“Have a great day at school!”

Teri waves at her mom, closing the door behind her. Right in front of her is a green van; a window lowered down to reveal a man with a huge smile on his face. “Hey Teresa! You ready, kiddo?” Teri nods her head in agreement. She grabs the car door, gets on, and sits down on her seat as she grabs a seatbelt and latches on. “Off we go!” The car drives off on the road, heading their way to Teri’s school. Teri looks at the window and looks at the sky where the sun shows off its brightness. Suddenly, she felt a tug from her shirt. She turns around to see a little girl with brown eyes and black hair with two ponytails. She wore a pink shirt with a daisy on it, white overall skirt, and light pink slippers. “Hi Teri!”

“Uh… Hi June. How are you?” She cringed herself. “I’m having a wonderful day, thank you! I can’t wait to spend time with you this summer!” June shouted with excitement.  
‘I’m this close on going deaf by her shouting.’ She sighs. “Same here, June.” She faked her smile. “Same here.”

“You know, Teresa,” Edward speaks up. “my little Junebug here, couldn’t stop talking about you this morning. I hope the two of you have fun together, you’ll be like sisters to each other.”

“Wait, sisters?” She questions him.

“Oh hey! What did ya know!” He evades her response. “We’re here!”

They finally arrive at Teri’s high school where every student walks and runs to their school, others are having conversations and playing games with each other. Everybody seems to be excited since it’s the last day of school and the beginning of summer vacation. Teri removes her seatbelt and opens the car door. “Thanks for the ride, Edward.” “Teri, you can call Ed or Eddie.” 

“Alright, Edward.” She said it with sass and left the car as the door shut itself. Behind the car window, June stares at Teri with a sullen look on her face. “Daddy?” June asks her dad. “Yes, sweetie?”

“I don’t think Teri likes me that much.” She clutches her skirt as her eyes welled up with tears. Edward ruffles her hair. “June, I’m sure she likes you. She just needs to… adjust this.” He said to his daughter. “It’ll take some time.” 

~~~~~~~~

Teri walks through the hallways and goes to her locker. She notices everyone else is throwing out their school work, taking their belongings, and etc. Unlocking her locker, it revealed her history book, a group photo of her best friends, a drawing of a fox, and her favorite manga. Teri picks up the manga while smiling at the cover. ‘Man, I remember telling mom and dad to get me this for Christmas.’ Teri recollects the memory when she was eight, she was jumping with joy. ‘Who wouldn’t want this as a kid?’

“Teri!” 

Teri glances over her shoulder to see a boy with spiky red hair, emerald eyes, and freckles on his face. He’s wearing a blue T-shirt, light brown leather jacket, black pants, and dark blue shoes as he is running towards her. “What’s up, Kenji?” She high fives her best friend. “Eh, nothing much. I’m just impressing the girls.” He smirks. Teri shakes her head while laughing. She has been best friends with Kenji when they were both kids, he was her first childhood friend. They met together when they were at Kindergarten through all the way to high school. Kenji has been there for Teri when her dad died and never left her side. Sometimes he has to go into big brother mode since she’s like a little sister to him. 

“You know the ladies wouldn’t stop talking about my dance moves.” Kenji is also a member of the high school dance team.

“I know, dude.” She smirks. “So where’s the gang, Ken?” She asked him.

“They’re in our classroom right now. I told them that we’re hanging out at lunchtime.” He responded. 

The bell rings as every student heads to their class as Teri and Kenji goes to their classroom. They sat down on their seats and saw the rest of their friends. A pink, curly haired girl with a treble hairpin on it and she wears a magenta sweater, beige pants, and dark pink boots. Her hazel eyes show a sign of kindness to Teresa. “Hello Teri.” “Hiya Maggie, how’s your music lessons going?” 

“I’m doing pretty well, thanks.” She answered. “If I keep doing this, I’ll become the greatest musician ever!”

“Well you better invite us to your concert, chica!” A boy shouts out. He has navy blue hair and light orange eyes. His black tank top shows off his arms, showing a bit of muscle on it, purple wristbands, blue denim shorts, and red shoes. “Of course I will, Hansuke.”

“Did you guys hear about the turkey won in the talent show?” He holds his laughter. “He won with his drum-sticks!” Hansuke burst out laughing while Teri and Kenji groaned at his jokes except for Maggie who let a small giggle.

“Oh, come on! I worked hard on that, you guys.” 

“We know, man.” Kenji answers. 

“You gotta keep practicing on those jokes. At least you made Maggie laugh.” Teri pointed at her friend. 

Maggie blinks and blushes.

“Well, I like his jokes. I needed one for today after what Victoria said to me.” She lowers her head down. Their heads stood up when they heard that name. “You’re not the only here, Maggie.” Another boy behind her says to her. His green lime hair stood out to everyone, his light blue eyes wells up in sadness as he cleans his glasses with his dark green, plaid button up shirt and grey shorts were covered in dirt along with his green shoes. 

“Percy?” Maggie gets off her seat and runs to her friend. “What happened?”

“Sh-She pushed me and I-I almost broke my glasses.” He puts them back on his eyes. “And then, she told me that I’m too shy and weak.” He sniffles.

Teri growls in anger. “Victoria!” She bangs on her desk. “Always ruining everything. When I see her, I’m gonna tell her back off and no one messes with my friends!”

“And Percy, don’t let her words get into your head. That’s what she wants to see.” Teri placed a hand on his shoulder. “You can tell me if she keeps messing with you. You’re like a little brother to me.” She beams.

Percy smiles shyly. “Thank you, Teri.”

‘It’s true. She always looks out for us, she’s like our big sister.’ Percy thought.

What they didn’t know was behind the windows, a head popped up from the bushes staring at the group.

“Five out of eight… They must be the ones…” 

~~~~~~~~

It was finally lunchtime, everyone was outside enjoying their lunches, playing sports, and reading their books.

“Whoo! Man, I’m glad our teacher was cool enough to let us watch a movie.” Hansuke chows down on his sandwich. “I love that one part where the guy finally gets the girl!” He smiles.  
“You loved that part?” Maggie asks him. “My favorite was when the girl decided to save her friends and family rather than picking that guy’s deal. That shows what it is important to the story; to think about the ones you care about first.”

“Preach, girl.” Teri leans on a tree with her arms crossed behind her head. 

“You know what’s weird?” Percy asks.

“What?”

“That the main girl reminds me of Teri for some reason.” He answered.

“You hear that, Teri? They’re actually telling your story in real life!” Kenji said.

Teri shrugs. “So? You guys always compare me to every hero that you all know.”

“But you became our hero when we first met you.” Percy fidgets his shirt. Teri blushes at his words; she did act like a hero to them. Teri really cares about her friends, they’re like a family to her. “Thanks Percy.”

“Ha! A hero? More like a zero to me!” Teri raises her head to see a girl smirking at her with her vicious, violet eyes. Her shiny, blonde hair blinds them and she wears a bright, yellow top, sky blue jeans with a star on the left side of her leg, a golden wristwatch, and turquoise shoes. “Oh great.” Teri sighs of annoyance. “It’s the Wicked Witch of the West.” Victoria scoffs at Teri’s remark. “Witch? I’m more like a princess thank you very much.” Victoria is one of the most popular girls at high school and also a huge bully. She mostly picks on Teri and her friends and tries to ruin their lives. “You mean a snobby princess, Vicky?” Teri smirks. 

“Don’t ever call me that!” Victoria growls. “Whatever, Vicky. How many times do I have to tell you not to mess with my friends?” She glares at her. “Why do you even hang out with those losers?” Teri ignores her comment. “They’re my family, and families look out for each other.” Her friends smiled. “And the good thing is we’re not gonna see you anymore on our vacation, so goodbye, you witch!” Teri and her friends were about to walk out until Victoria said “You’ll never be a hero like your dad. He’s a coward anyways.” 

Teri stopped walking as she trembled with anger, her fists started to shake. “Aw, what’s the matter?” Victoria taunted. “Did I get under your skin? Are you sad that your papa’s not here to save you now? Did I-” Teri’s fist collided at Victoria’s face and fell down. Everyone stood up and made a circle, chanting ‘fight’ and surrounding the two teens and they saw Teri kept punching at her bully’s face. Hansuke rushed in and grabbed his friend. “Teri! That’s enough, girl!” Teri stops and huffs her chest. “Don’t ever speak to my father that way!” Her tears streamed down at her cheeks. Kenji steps in and grabs her shoulders. “C’mon, T. Let’s go.” 

As soon they were about to leave, the principal arrived. “What’s going on here?” 

“Sir, Victoria was picking on us, again.” Maggie emphasized the word. “She pushed Percy, said a lot of rude things to me, and insulted Teri’s dad.” Maggie tells the principal. “Victoria, you should know better when you mention Teresa’s father. I know this is the last day of school, but you are going to detention after this.” Victoria is fuming with rage. “That’s unfair! Don’t you know who I am!?”

The five friends left the cafeteria together as Victoria argued with the principal. Far away from the tree, the mysterious figure appeared once again and saw what happened. “Hmm… are they sure it’s them? It must be.” 

~~~~~~~~

In the hallway, Teri tries to hold her emotions but lets it all out. Maggie goes in front of her and gets a tissue from her bag. Teri grabs it and wipes her tears. “Thanks Maggie.” Maggie gives her a kind smile. “You’re welcome. Teri, it’s okay to cry. You don’t have to stay tough for us.”

“I know.” Teri said. “But I don’t like when people see me vulnerable. I haven’t cried like this ever since…” She paused.

“Since your dad?” Percy answers for her.

She nods.

“Teri, if your old man was here right now, he would say something comforting to you.” Kenji rubs her back. 

“He would.”

“I miss your dad, Teri. I remember that he told us his jokes whenever you feel down.” They all smiled and laughed at the memory.

“Now I know where you got the idea of telling dad jokes.” Kenji laughs.

“Of course, bro! That’s who I wanna be, a comedian! I wanna make everyone smile, just like her dad did.” Hansuke shares his dream.

“That sounds nice, Hansuke.” Percy commented.

They hear the bell ring, and everyone is running with a smile on their faces that it’s finally summer! 

“Well, that was the last bell. We better get going.” Kenji informs them.

“I see you guys later. I have to get home ready for dinner with Edward and June.” 

“They’re coming over to your house?” Kenji asked.

“Yeah. My mom told me this morning and y'all can guess what my reaction was.”

“I’m guessing you weren't quite too happy about it.” Maggie frowns. “But you got to give them a chance. Especially to Edward.”

“Why? I feel like he’s taking over my pop’s place, and no one can replace him.”

“Chica, I’m gonna tell you something. I’ve been her babysitter for months and-”

“Since when did you become a babysitter, Hansuke?” Percy interrupts him. 

“For a week, Percy. As I was saying,” Hansuke continues on. “She’s been through a lot lately like you did. Her mom left her when she was a baby and I know this because she told me.  
“So, please, take it easy on her.” Teri ponders this for a bit, and rubs her temples. She really doesn’t want to think that they are stepping into her life and does want to see her mom happy but Teri doesn't want to forget who her father was.

“I’ll try to.”

“Thanks girl.”

“You have a great day, later.” 

Teri goes outside of the school as students keep bumping her. Everyone seems to be excited now that school’s out. She sees her mom’s car parked on the sidewalk. She walked to the car and hopped on inside.

Her mom drove off from the school and noticed her daughter’s face was sullen. “Did something happen at school, Teresa?” Teri didn’t show any emotion, and remembered what Victoria said to her.

“You’ll never be a hero like your dad. He’s a coward.”

“Teresa? Teresa? Teresa!” She snaps out of her thoughts. “Sweetie, you didn’t answer my question.” 

“It’s nothing, mom.” Teri stares at the window as she drifts her mind off from reality as the car drives away from the city.

~~~~~~~~

Teri lays on her bed while holding a chibi fox plush that she got from her father at a fair when she was five. It’s already past six as she waits for Edward and June to arrive soon. ‘Dad, why does this keep happening to me? Why can’t I accept them? I don’t want to break your promise.’ She touches her locket and goggles. Teri looks at the photo of her parents, staring at her father. “I’m supposed to be like you.”

Everything was silent until her mom called out. “Teresa! Come down stairs, it’s time for dinner!”

“Okay mom!” She sits up from her bed and brushes her hair. “It’s now or never.”

~~~~~~~~

Edward and June arrived at her home as the four of them were eating their dinner. “Rosaline, your cooking is amazing as always! You should’ve opened a restaurant.” He complements her cooking. “Aw, thank you, Edward. You’re too kind.” She laughs. Teri pokes at her food as she listens to their conversation. 

“Teri!” June shouts.

“What is it, June?”

“How come you’re not eating?”

“I’m not in the mood now. I… just had a bad time at school that’s it.”

“Did you get in trouble, Teresa?” Edward jumps in.

“No,” She lied. “Somebody… uh… pulled the fire alarm and water spilled all over me.”

“But you weren’t wet when I picked you up.”

“It dried off for a while, mom.” Teri irritatedly said. She was about to lose her cool off. Edward stepped in to prevent any more damage that could lead something drastic.  
“Okay! Let’s just enjoy our dinner.”

“Daddy! Haven't you told her yet?” June yells out. Edward stopped eating and reached for his pocket. “Thanks for reminding me, Junebug.” He stares at Rosaline. “Rosaline, there’s something I want to tell you. You made me and my daughter happy. I wanted to have these moments everyday with you and make you feel unique.” He pulls out a small, velvet box. “So… I ask you, will you be my wife?” He revealed a diamond ring. She gasps at the ring seeing at the beauty of it. June’s eyes were shining with happiness and Edward waited for her answer.

“Edward, yes. I will-”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!” Teri slams the table as everyone stares at her in shock and bewildered. “I had the worst day ever from my entire life! Somebody had to insult my father for being a coward! Everything was all fine until this! I’m sick of it that you’re bumping into our lives now, I’m sick of it that you’re forcing me to like you, I’m sick of it that you’re taking my mother away from me! And you have the nerve to become my father?” Teri rambles. “Well guess what? You’ll never be my father and I don’t want any of you all in my life now! I hate you, I hate you, mom, and especially I hate you!” She yells at June. “I don’t want to live in this house anymore! I want my dad back!” She cries.

June is shocked at seeing Teri’s outburst. “Teri…” As she was about to say something to her, Teri runs out from the dining room and heads towards the door, opening it as she runs away from her home. 

Her mom, Edward, and June rushed outside and looked at Teri as she continued to run. “Teresa, come back!” She cries out.

“Teri! Wait!” June runs to the direction where Teri was running.

“June! Honey!” She ignores her dad as she chases after for Teri.

~~~~~~~~

Tears were flying off Teri’s eyes and kept running as if her life depended on it. ‘Everything was going well until he had to ruin it!’ What she didn’t notice was that she bumped into someone, it was none other than Victoria. “Watch you’re-” Victoria sees that her rival was crying. “If it isn’t-”

“Shut up, Victoria! I don’t have time for this!” Teri cuts her off and keeps running. Victoria smirks at this and chooses to follow her. 

~~~~~~~~

Teri decided to take a break from running and wipe the sweat from her forehead. She finally stops crying and stares at the starry night. 

“I wish my dad were here…” She said it out of breath. Teri looks around to see that she’s at a park where her parents used to take her. “I miss these moments…” 

“Teri! Teri!” She turns around to see June sprinting to her.

‘Come on, legs. Don’t give up on me now!’ 

“June?” Teri was about to say what she’s doing here until suddenly, a portal appeared from the ground and June didn't acknowledge it. 

“June! Look out!”

“Huh?” But she didn’t stop in time and fell into the portal.

“Teri!!!”

“June!!!”

Teri was flabbergasted by what just happened. ‘Wh-Wh-Where did this portal come from?’ She noticed that the portal was glitching and showing data bits. “What kind of portal is this?”  
All of a sudden, the lights started to flicker like crazy and advertisement signs were showing static and making a screeching noise. Teri starts to panic and grabs her phone to call Kenji.

She dials his phone number as she waits for him to answer until a voice comes in.

‘Hello?’

“Kenji, it’s me! Teri!” She cries out.

“What’s wrong, Teri?”

“Call the rest of our friends and tell them to meet up at the park.”

“Why? What happened?”

“It’s June!”

“June?!” He said with concern.

“I tell you guys the rest, just please call them!”

“I will. We’ll be there soon.” He hangs up.

Teri shuts her phone off. She guards the portal, not letting it get out of sight or disappear. 20 minutes later, her friends arrive at the park. “Kenji told us what happened. And he mentioned June, right?” Percy worries about the little girl.

“Yeah… “

“What happened to her, Teri?” Maggie asked.

“I’ll show you guys, but you’re not going to believe it.” Her friends were confused on what she said. Teri led them further from the park as they reached the portal. “What is that?” Hansuke goes near it. “Hansuke, be careful!” Teri stops him from walking any further. “We don’t know where it goes.”

“So, can you tell us what this is?” Teri explained what happened to June and mentioned she ran away from her home because her mother accepted Edward’s proposal to marry her which led into catastrophe. 

“Wait a minute. He asked for your mom’s hand in marriage?” Maggie’s eyes widened in shock.

“He did all right.”

“I can’t believe you said all that!” Kenji yells at her. “Teri, you have to control that temper of yours.” 

“Argh, I know. But I-” 

“I knew you would snap one day, loser.” Everyone turns around to Victoria, who was standing there with her arms crossed. “What is this? Some weird ritual of yours?” 

“Victoria, I don’t have time to deal with you right now. I’ve got to save June!”

“Why do you even care about that brat? I thought you don’t like her?” Teri begins to think back what she said to June and regrets it. ‘She’s just a little girl, she may be loud and clingy but she reminded me of myself when I was her age.’ 

“Listen here, let’s just say she reminds me of someone else and I’m not going to stand here to do nothing.” Teri glances over her shoulder at the portal. “I’m going there to save her.”  
Kenji steps in. “We’ll go with you.” 

“Same here.” Percy walks next to Kenji. “I really like June, she knows how to make me happy.”

“That goes for us too!” Maggie and Hansuke join in for the rescue and they all nod their heads in agreement. Teri was the first to step into the portal and jumps in as each one of them dives in.

Victoria stands there as she watches them all go into the portal. “Well, at least I won’t see them anymore.” But then, something pushed her behind and she screamed in terror as the portal closed.

“That’s the last of them.” said the mysterious being and disappears into the shadows.

~~~~~~~~

A short grunt comes from Teri as she begins to wake up as she feels the cool breeze at her face. “Ow… What happened?” She groggily said and got up quickly, remembering where they went into the portal. “Guys! Where are you?!” She calls out for her friends. “We’re right here.” Kenji waves at Teri as she sees each of them are all together. “Are you guys okay?”

“We’re fine.” Percy reassures her. “But we have a problem now.”

“What is it?” Percy points at Victoria’s body, laying on the grass.

“How the heck did she get here? I thought she was still at the park.” Maggie exclaimed.

“I’m guessing that she wanted to join us then.” Hansuke walks to her body and gently shakes her. “Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Huh? What?” She slowly gets up and looks at her surroundings. “Where am I?!” She screamed. She turned her head rapidly and saw Hansuke.

“Why did you push me?!”

“Pushed you?” He asked. “But we all went before you.”

“If it wasn’t you, then who?” She placed her hands on her sides.

“Guys, take a look at this.” Teri stares at the environment in awe. There is a field of grass, humongous trees, hills, mountains, and rare, strange plants on the ground. This place is similar to their world but different. Small, glowing creatures were flying above the group, giggling and continued flying. 

“What is this place?” Maggie couldn’t look away from the view.

“Whatever that portal sent us, it must’ve put us in some kind of-” Percy was interrupted by a smooth female voice.

“They call this place the Digital World.”

Everyone turned around at the same time and saw a fox with golden fur that was standing on two feet, the tips of her tail and ears are white; including her legs, stomach, and paws. There was also a Cancer symbol on the top of her thighs; her neck was covered by a white mane, all the way down to her chest. Her shoulders have wing tufts and she wears purple sleeves with a yin and yang symbol on her forearms. Her indigo eyes stare deep into Teri’s.

“Whoa. Who are you?” Teri observes the yellow fox. 

“My name is Renamon and you are all here for a reason.”

“And what’s that reason?” Victoria sassed. 

“To save our world and yours.”

Everyone blinks in confusion. 

“What do you mean by that?” Percy asks.

“And also, have you seen a little girl around here?” Teri asked Renamon if she had seen June. “Can you describe her?” 

“She’s eight years old, short black hair, brown eyes, and about this tall,” Teri gestures June’s height at the middle of her chest. “She even wore a pink shirt with a flower on it.”  
Renamon hums at the description of what Teri explained. “Does she go by the name of June?”

“Yes! That’s her!” Maggie nods her head rapidly.

“How is she? Is she okay?” Teri would never forgive herself if anything happened to her. That last thing that she said to her was ‘I hate you!’ 

“She’s in good hands. There’s a village nearby that I’ll take you all. You should be safe there.” They all sigh with relief to hear the good news about June. Renamon started to lead them the way to the village that she refers to. As they were walking their way, Victoria said to Renamon, “Hey, you didn’t answer our question!” Renamon continued to walk and this infuriated Victoria. “Didn’t you hear me?! I said-” 

“Jijimon and Babamon will explain everything to you when we get to the village.” Renamon strictly says to her. That attitude reminded Renamon of someone she knew. ‘The human is exactly like him.’

Teri catches up to Renamon. “I’m really sorry about Victoria here. She’s always like this.” She apologized for Victoria’s attitude. “It’s quite alright. I’m used to these kinds of things around here.”

“Um, Renamon? Can I ask you something?” 

“Yes?”

“What are you exactly? I feel like I’ve seen you before; I don’t know why. But it feels like it.”

“To answer your question, I am a Digimon.” 

“Digimon?” Teri raises her eyebrow. She looks at her friends to see if they know what it is, but they all shook their heads. 

The word ‘Digimon’ had her confused on what it meant. But there is one thing that’s stuck in her mind, why does she say if she had seen Renamon before? Doesn’t seem like if they already met each other. The only thing she remembers was her stuffed animal that looks similar to Renamon. When they get to the village, she’ll be ready to apologize to June.

~~~~~~~~

“We’re here.” Everyone stopped and observed that there were more Digimon in the village, some of them looked strange, cute, and unique. 

“This is the village?” Kenji eyes around the area. Small huts and houses made of stone were everywhere in the village. This place is like a home to them of where they live. “It looks peaceful here, I would love to live somewhere like this.” Percy widened his smile. Renamon walks up to one of the Digimon, it’s small and pink with floppy ears, large red eyes, and sharp teeth. “Koromon, is Jijimon and Babamon here?”

“Yes, ma’am. They’re here.” Koromon leaps off from the group. Maggie awed at the small Digimon. ‘They’re so cute!’

As they head their way to Jijimon and Babamon’s hut, every Digimon stares at them with awe and confusion as if it was their first time that they ever seen a human here. Percy started to feel uncomfortable by the looks that they received. He’s not a huge fan of crowds and doesn’t like to be the center of attention. It’s been like this since he was little; he has always been forced to talk to people from his uncle and aunt who had told him to do so. And he decided for himself to stay in his room and never leave his comfort zone. 

Maggie noticed Percy’s demeanor and held his hand as she rubbed it to calm him down. Percy felt this and saw Maggie’s hand in his and smiled at her. 

They finally reached the hut of Jijimon and Babamon and entered themselves. Renamon stood behind them as they saw June and two other Digimon circled around the bonfire. “Teri!”  
Teri opens her arms out to her and June jumps in. “June! You’re okay!” She embraced the little girl. “I’m so sorry what I said back there, I didn’t mean it. I was so angry and couldn’t control myself.” 

“Teri, I know you didn’t mean it. And… I’m sorry too.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“For being annoying to you for years.”

Teri sighs. “June… you’re not annoying; you just wanted attention, I get it. I was like that when I had your age.” Teri and June laugh at this and everyone else joins in, excluding Victoria who didn’t laugh. 

“The fox lady saved me from a big scary monster out there.” June points at Renamon. “The monster wanted to hurt me and take me to the bad people.”  
Kenji kneels down to June. “What monster?”

Hansuke joins in. “And what bad people?”

“We think it’s time to tell you all.” The two eldery Digimon spoke to them, a grey haired woman with a bun tied on her head, had a green robe on and wore a necklace with a symbol on it. She even carries a broom on her hand. On her left, an old man with a long beard, covering his entire face. His clothing seems to be that he’s wearing rags and has a staff with a lion’s paw.

“Are you two Jijimon and Babamon?” Maggie asks them. 

“We are, my sweet child.” Babamon sweetly says to Maggie.

“Sit around, children, and we will tell you everything on why you are here and talk about the Prophecy.”

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That was the first chapter of Digimon Guardians! I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you guys think of the story and characters and don’t be shy to ask anything, feel free! Stay tuned for Chapter 2! Btw, be safe and wash your hands!


End file.
